Your Kiss
by Jedi Jesi Jiin
Summary: Sequel to "And Then He Kissed Me", this is the POV of the men. Goes from Cliegg Lars through to Ben Skywalker.
1. Cliegg to Shmi

**Your Kiss**

_Sequel to "And Then He Kissed Me"_

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:**__ I do not own Star Wars. _

**.**

**.**

**Cliegg and Shmi**

I know I am a hard-skinned man. This comes from a life slaving away beneath not one, but two suns in the burning sand for all my life.

Out in the dunes, it's all about survival. All other things come second, or it's your life on the line.

Except for you, my dear wife.

Family is the only thing more important to me than the water we farm from the atmosphere of Tatooine.

And now that you are my wife, my world is complete. Owen loves you too, in his own quiet, gruff manner.

But it's not the love you and I share…

… a love that began when I first laid eyes on you.

I recall asking you to marry me… and how my hands shook as I presented the simple ring to you. You looked to me with those wondrous eyes, and I saw the glint of mischievousness, which only made me yearn for you that much more.

When you agreed to become my wife, nothing else could have shone brighter than my heart. The suns pale in comparison to you, Shmi.

And your kisses… oh, how sweet they are; like the nectar I have only ever heard of on distant worlds covered in lush vegetation.

The best part of my day is returning to the house to see your sweet smile, and to receive your loving kiss.

We may not have the fiery passion of younger lovers, but there is no denying that no two persons could have ever been more in love.

I love you, and I love your kiss. It is the one thing that is truly mine alone… when we are one for those precious seconds.

I love lying awake in the early hours of the morning, just before we know it's time to start the day. That is when you glow the most, my darling Shmi.

And your good morning kisses make the dark night well worth it.

I love you, Shmi. You may never really know just how much I do.

But never doubt my devotion to you…

… my darling wife.


	2. Anakin to Padme

**Anakin and Padmé **

I told you while we were on Naboo before the battle of Geonosis that I was in torment without your kiss.

And here I am again, sitting in my Jedi starfighter, and wishing I could taste you on my lips just once more. We have been apart for over a month now, and each day is harder and harder.

But, war being war, at least there are always struggles to keep me busy. Otherwise I am certain I would go stir-crazy.

I am surprised that Obi Wan hasn't picked up on my… restlessness. Or if he has, he simply attributes it to my impatient reputation. I guess that does come in handy more often than not.

I close my eyes as I think of our last reunion, up in your suite on Coruscant. Oh, how your kisses warmed my soul. Your sweet, luscious lips caressed mine as a drop of rain would a flower petal.

You taste of the delectable fruits that only grow on Naboo, and each kiss is sweeter still until I am in a state of euphoria. Your body is perfect, Padmé, as are you.

Whenever I get to hold you close, I feel complete. Better still when we can do so behind closed doors…

… when you _really _let go and let me see _you._

I feel privileged to see the woman behind the political mask you wear daily. I could probably count on my fingers the number of persons who have seen you thus. And even fewer still know how much your skin is like silk in the darkest hour of the night.

You are truly an angel, and I meant it when I asked you the day we met. You are my angel, and I love you with every beat of my heart.

And now you have given me the best news I could have ever hoped for. News I never knew I wanted until you broke it to me.

I am going to be a father!

I have to work double-time to keep my joy at this knowledge from leaking past my barriers. I am not ready for our secret marriage to come out yet, not when I can still do some good in this blasted war.

Obi Wan needs me, despite his status as a Jedi Master. And he is like a father to me, though of late he's more of a brother, which I think I prefer anyway.

Obi Wan would make a good uncle.

My mind is grudgingly brought back to the impending mission as my navicomputer signals the approaching exit from hyperspace.

One more time I dwell on your beautiful face, complete with full lips that have that perfect part… it drives me crazy when I cannot kiss your lips when they move just so.

I close my eyes briefly and can feel a phantom of your mouth upon mine, the precious weight so good it could have been real.

I blow you a kiss before I reluctantly return to my reality.

With a sigh, I bring my fighter from lightspeed, anticipating the next time I can steal a kiss from you.


	3. Owen to Beru

**Owen and Beru**

I have never loved any woman as I love you, Beru.

My sweet, kind, loving Beru.

You are like cool water on a hot Tatooine afternoon; most refreshing and always something to be praised and adored.

You deserve so much more than what I can offer you, yet you have never once complained. Beru… I wish I could give you the galaxy, but you are content and, dare I say happy, with the small farm I have inherited from my father.

I kiss you goodnight, and when your lips touch mine, all the cares and worries of the day melt away. I work hard each day just so I can return to you and snuggle under the covers for a time before exhaustion claims the pair of us.

I love you more than I can ever truly express, Beru: and though I am a man of few words, I truly open up with you… and only you.

It is my gift to you, my beloved wife.

Some might frown upon this, saying that it is no gift at all. But you understand, and you love me for it, which of course only makes _me_ love _you_ more.

Oh Beru, I remember the night we consummated our love. You are truly a beautiful woman, and I can never take my eyes off you when you step out of the shower, all glistening and clean.

You sparkle with an inner light that knows no description, because it defies them all. Your soul is like the rarest of paintings to be found in the galaxy, and I am truly blessed to call you Mrs. Lars.

I love your kiss, and I truly look forward to each and every one. Your mouth is as soft and tender as the woman it belongs to. And you have a far deeper understanding of the word love than I ever will, except when it comes to you.

I do not often know the words to say when I wish to express myself to you. But then, I rarely need to. I can see it in your eyes.

But still, I try to tell you so you hear it aloud, for I know how much it means to you to hear me say those three words. Three words I will only ever say to you outright.

Unless we have a child.

But I am getting ahead of myself.

Ah, Beru… you make life on Tatooine so very worth it.

I love you so much!


	4. Han to Leia

**Han and Leia**

There was a time when I would rile you up just for the sake of saying I could. Now, however, I do it just to get you to kiss me.

Who would have ever thought that a little princess like you could have such a firebrand of a kiss? But you do. Your kiss could melt ice. It sure melted my heart when we finally admitted our love for each other.

I don't think you quite realize the power your sweet kisses have over me, Your Worshipfulness.

You weren't the first woman I had ever kissed. No: I'd had women at my side before, and I knew passion before you.

But with you it was different. There was... something about you that I had never experienced before. What it was I couldn't say at the time, but looking back... I think it was your mixed charm and vinegar.

Some may look at me oddly for that comparison, but you have a way about you that I love. You're a durasteel wall when you need to be, and yet when you are with me... you have a charm and a certain kind of innocence that I find utterly adorable.

You were both aggravating and alluring when we first met... and I worked so hard to deny my near-instant attraction to you as a result. Now I look back and wish I could have come around sooner, had more time with you as my best friend and lover.

No one would believe you had a vulnerable streak— except your brother— but you do. And your vulnerability is something that only I get to see, and in return I let you see my inner self, the not-so-secure man I hide underneath the tough smuggler exterior.

Leia, I would do anything for you: I would give up the _Falcon_ for you if I had to, I love you so much. It would hurt like hell to give up the bird... but not nearly as much as losing you would wound me.

A ship can be replaced, my beautiful princess— my loving wife— cannot.

And your kisses... oh, Leia... words cannot describe just how your kisses make me feel. Especially in the early hours of morning, when we make time for just you and me... and have no barriers or limitations.

I still can't believe sometimes that you chose me. Of all the eligible bachelors out there, the fine-dressed men who were more right for royalty, you chose me. _Me_... a mere smuggler.

And who would have thought it? The Princess and the smuggler. But I wouldn't have it any other way. I live for you now; I weather every day in the hopes of having your lips touch mine again when you come home from work.

Your soft, full lips that taste better than the rarest of wines...

And just when I thought our life together couldn't get any better, you gave me the most wonderful news a husband could get. You told me I was going to be a father.

I hadn't ever thought of children before marrying you, and I will admit that for a split second I was terrified of the prospect. I mean, could you see _me _as a father?

But then I shrugged off all doubts and took you buy the hand once more, and caressed your lips with mine. We created life... and to think it all began with a kiss.

_Your_ kiss.

And oh your kisses... they are the most wonderful thing in the galaxy... with the exception of the woman behind them.

I love you Leia, I always will. Thank you for being my wife... for loving the rugged smuggler.

And thank you for your kisses.


	5. Luke to Mara

**Luke and Mara**

If I had asked you for a kiss before Nirauan, I think you would have blasted me on the spot. But I cannot deny that there were times I wanted so badly to press my lips to yours. And there were even moments where notions of _you_ instigating such an event caught me off-guard.

Now, however, I am free to think such things. Except, I don't really have to fantasize anymore, do I? Because now you're my beloved wife, and you kiss me more often than had ever imagined you would.

But each one is precious to me, just as much as the one before it. I never take your kisses for granted, because I know the precious gift they are from you to me... and _only_ me. I understand your heart, your private ways of love, and I completely accept that. I don't need vocal professions of love, and I can see sometimes how others wonder if I know you love me because you never seem to say it.

But you do, in your own way. It may not be a frank usage of those three little words, but I don't need that from you. Let the others wonder, because they know nothing. They don't know you as I do: intimately, completely, and without reservation or judgment. I know the woman beneath the public mask you wear, and I consider myself blessed to be the only one to see her.

And yet, whenever you _do _say 'I love you' you mean it, and that counts for more than if I were to hear it twenty times a day. You don't say it often in words, but you don't need to. I see it when you look at me, when you give me your private smiles... and when you kiss me.

Mara, oh, Mara... when you kiss me...

When your lips caress mine, I am instantly lost to a world of bliss. Your lips are like a cut of the finest silks in this galaxy, and your kisses are sweeter than any amount of hot chocolate I could consume.

When we kiss, the galaxy— so hectic and demanding of me— is set to right. I am at peace when you kiss me, and I live for those moments. Just as I live for you.

You are my life, the other half of my soul, my galaxy... my _everything_. I couldn't imagine going on without you; without kissing you goodnight, or deprived of the blessing of watching you in the morning when the infant rays of the new day's sunlight illuminates your ethereal beauty.

Another thing only I am privileged to witness. Mara, you are an absolute goddess, your beauty is so exquisite.

But my favorite moments with you, the kisses I treasure the most are when we make love. Because when we do, I get to experience the fire of your passionate soul. When we make love, you truly let go: you set yourself free, and I ask myself how I could love you any more than I already do. But then you kiss me and my heart overflows with love and desire.

I drink in your kisses, Love: every single one, as frequent or sporadic as they may be from day to day. I know they are your gift to me, little treasures I store up in my heart whenever I am gifted with them.

And I will never take them for granted.

My only regret in this relationship is how long it took for us to be together. But when I look back, I know that perhaps that was for the best. I don't think either if us was truly ready for anything more before Nirauan happened.

That is why I cherish you so much more now: I _know _what life is like without you at my side. I've lived that life, and I never want to go back.

Oh, how I love you, Mara. You know I do, but I still wish to say it.

Never change, Love. Let the others talk: they don't know the truth, and they don't need to. Only we need to, and we do, and that is enough. I would not change anything about you, ever.

Especially your kisses... Force take me if I ever find your kisses to be boring.


	6. Anakin to Tahiri

**Anakin and Tahiri**

We haven't shared many kisses, but the one I remember most was that moment hiding in the lockers. Who would have thought we would get romantic while running and then hiding for our lives?

But I am ever so glad we did. And to think _you_ kissed _me_. I admit it took me by surprise, and I may not have reacted all that well at first, but I enjoyed every second of it.

And I only find myself wanting more. I want to taste you again, Tahiri. Force, you are so beautiful... and I could really and truly see myself sharing my life with you when we are old enough.

Maybe when this war with the Yuuzhan Vong is done we can date steadily. I look forward to that moment, and of course to the next embrace of your lips to mine...

But for now, back to work: these voxyn won't rid themselves from the galaxy.


	7. Jag to Jaina

**Jag and Jaina**

I grew up among a hardened people, who focus more on war and politics than love. But for you, I have made an exception. And I am never going to allow the Chiss way of life interfere with my love for you.

This I vow, Jaina. I will cherish you forever, my newly minted wife. Force knows we've worked too hard to get to this point to let anything come between us now.

But if I may indulge my sentimental side for a moment...

Jaina, I love your kisses. You are such a fierce woman, a warrior. And yet, like your mother— if I may say so without Han shooting me— you have a vulnerable streak that makes you so lovable.

You are tough and hardened to the galaxy, but I see beneath that outer shell to the gorgeous soul beneath. Your spirit is like a flame in the breeze: freeform and warm, and with the ability to burn that I find utterly alluring.

You care about those you are close to— family means everything to you— but you are able to do your duty, and I admire that about you.

I am blessed to be the recipient of your kisses. They are so tender, so meaningful, and I know you never give them lightly. And for that I thank you.

Thank you for allowing me to be the one to experience your kisses, to experience _you_. They are without a doubt the most exquisite thing I have ever had upon my lips. And the taste of you is beyond description.

I love you, my darling Jaina, and I cannot wait to live out the restof my life with you at my side.


	8. Jacen to Tenel Ka

**Jacen and Tenel Ka**

I may have made many bad choices in my time, especially of late I suppose, but one thing I have never regretted was loving you. Loving you has never been difficult: I've loved you since we were kids at my uncle's Jedi Academy.

I still shudder to know I was the one to cut off your arm the day you and I made our lightsabers. I don't care that yours malfunctioned... my blade was still the one to remove that limb.

But, like the wonderful person you are, the strong woman you have always been, you never once let the loss of that limb slow you down. You mourned for it, and then you moved on, becoming even stronger than before.

You wore that scar with pride, especially among the elite of Hapes, and for that I will always admire you.

The night we created Allana I will never forget. How could I? How could I forget your kiss?

I don't know how to describe it: that has never been my strong suit. But I will try nevertheless. For you I will try anything.

Your kiss is like the bloom of fresh flowers in springtime, the taste of them as dew from a honeysuckle. Your lips, despite your tough body and hardened spirit, are soft as the wings of a butterfly.

Am I doing you justice? I hope so. I was never very good at expressing my love, but then, I never really needed to. You knew, you still know. And I know you love me too, so who cares about vocal proclamations?

We have always fit together, you and me, and our night of lovemaking was truly that: lovemaking, not sex. I do love you, and I am sorry I've hurt you as Caedus, but I truly believe I am doing the best thing for the galaxy.

For you... and for our daughter.

Others may hate me for it, but I am not doing it for myself despite what they may think.

Either way, I love you Tenel Ka, and I will forever cherish your kisses.


	9. Ben to Vestara

**Ben and Vestara**

I wish sometimes that we had never met. You used me; you did and kriff it, I let you do it.

But though this is true, and despite Dad's warnings that you weren't really in love with me or anything, I let you in.

But something I can't hate, no matter how angry with you I may be... is your kiss.

We didn't share many, but I actually enjoyed the ones we did. That first one was especially nice.

You are a good kisser, I will freely admit, but I wonder if that was only because you were my first crush. Why did I have to like you so much? Was I trying to emulate Dad and take a girl from Darkness and bring her to the Light and love her?

Will I ever find someone as amazing as Mom was for Dad?

Will I ever experience a kiss that makes me forget all about yours?

Perhaps, Force be willing. But for now, I can remember your kiss. I did enjoy it, the taste of it, and the feel of your lips on mine.

But that is all I can do, because you used me. And while I forgive you, I will never ask for you back. Fool me once, shame on you, but fool this Jedi twice...

Don't forget: I may be Luke Skywalker's son, but I am also the son of a former Emperor's Hand. And I sure as hell inherited her temperament. Just ask Dad.

So goodbye Vestara.


End file.
